


A free slave

by Vino_lilly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Battle, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gladiators, Male-Female Friendship, Manga & Anime, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Princes & Princesses, Reincarnation, Slavery, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vino_lilly/pseuds/Vino_lilly
Summary: An eighteen-year-old young prince comes into possession of the title master. His slave is a young fourteen year old gladiator slave. They develop a unique bond.-It is the year 785 and a young warrior comes to earth in search of the dragon balls. She is plagued by nightmares that she wants to stop.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The battle arena

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama

Chapter 1 – The battle arena

_POV Vegeta_

Shit everything goes to hell. This task we had been given was not a three man job. Not only were the inhabitants on this planet strong, but there were a lot of them. It's like Frieza did this on purpose. Not that they could just put a Saiyan prince down. 

A large sword was swung at my head. I ducked and slammed my fist into the stomach of my prey. The other fist I planted against the chin of the man. Who in turn fell knocked out backwards. An attack came from behind, with a ki blast this warrior was shot backwards. I love these challenges.

From a distance I saw Nappa completely going off against his opponent. I swore that man must learn to think, he did not see the two fighters coming from the side. "Nappa, watch out" I called out. But Nappa was down on the ground in no time.

I rushed over. With a ki shot in the back of a warrior, Nappa was able to quickly find his strength to get up. "Idiot, look at your surroundings when you fight" I yelled at the heavily pumped up muscle fighter. Nappa only laughed and was already running towards another target.

Next to me Raditz landed "Prince, there are too many" he complained. "Shut up and fight on, we are Saiyans.” He shot a large ki beam with all his strength. I kicked an enemy in the head and with two fists at once I hit him in the back. He went down.

Nappa suddenly stood between me and Raditz. He too began to complain that there were too many. I didn't want to hear it. We were of a strong warrior race. We were not to be trifled with. Not now, not ever. "Keep fighting men, don't forget who we are."

Then all the foes jumped back and put on some kind of mask. What is this nonsense, they were a bunch of cowards. I could still hear Raditz shouting "What's he throwing?" But it was too late, gray blue smoke had surrounded us. We started coughing, everything went blurry. "This is cheap" I said in a husky voice before everything went black.

I felt a big splash of water over me. I heard cheering around me. My eyes went open, slowly my vision became sharper. Next to me, I saw my team awakening as well. I looked around and saw high round wall around us. With a stand above it with a screaming crowd.

A loud voice filled the arena "Let the game begin, release the lion-beasts". I saw in front of me two gates open. Large cat like creatures came walking out of them. Two were hitting each other with their big paws, with a whipping they were stopped. They saw us, and walked directly towards us.

"They want us to play with their kittens. Let's make this quick. I'm getting fed up with this planet" I addressed my men. Nappa and Raditz flew at the felines. I remained standing with my arms crossed, observing.

They were four lion-like creatures. They seemed to hunt as a group, which is also how they seemed to be the stealthiest. There was a small one in the middle, this one seemed the weakest. The big one on the left seemed to be in charge. Another was limping with a hind leg. This must be a weakness from a previous injury. I had a plan, I could only grin.

"Raditz, push that little one out of the group and push him to the edge." Raditz saw the feline I was referring to and flew around the beast's neck and pushed him out of the group with all his might. The little lion wanted to lash out at Raditz but alone he was no match.

I flew 3 feet into the air. "Nappa keep the two on the right busy, the big left one is mine". I flew in a straight line full into the left lion. This one flew a 10 feet through the air. With a loud bang he hit the ground, stood up and growled. But his team had fallen apart.

With great ease we managed to defeat the four lion-like cats. For a moment I had forgotten where we were. The crowd in the arena began to clap and shout. We regrouped and looked around. Two suns were high in the sky. The lions were pulled away from the fighting field.

"Where are we Prince Vegeta?" Nappa held his hand in front of his head against the sun. "No idea" I didn't understand much of it either. "Magnificent and smart fighting. What do you say, may these men go to the next round?" the harsh voice filled the arena again.

The audience began to clap and shout louder. We looked at the direction the voice was coming from. We saw a fat man with black long braided hair in a white tunic. He was holding a golden stick and standing on a balcony. With a dirty smile, he raised his thumb.

A large group of soldiers entered the arena, carrying large swords. A man walked forward "to your cells men. Your fight is finished for today". Finished? he said Finished? I am the one who decides when it is finished. I flew at the man with my fists clenched. But there was that blue gray smoke again. Everything went blurry again. Not again.

This time I woke up on a cold damp floor. The place was dark. Nappa and Raditz were sitting next to me. "Welcome back prince" Nappa`s voice still sounded a little raspy. "Where are we now?" I asked angrily.

"You are new meat by the looks of it" a toned man with an eye patch and worn Frieza armor sat across from us. In the background I could hear the crowd going wild. "Again, where are we?" I growled. Another purple-haired alien emerged from the shadows.

I looked toward the alien; he had a large scar across his face. "You are in the gladiator arena, from the looks of it you were also men of Frieza. So were we. Our mission also failed". I balled my fist "we haven't failed yet. We just need to get out of here" The two men started laughing.

Then we heard the audience outside the walls going absolutely wild. "What's going on over there?" I asked in surprise. The tinted warrior looked towards a a small latticed window diagonally above him. "That's the slave princess. A gladiator who leaves no opponent in one piece. She may look cute, that child is a beast".

Curious, I looked through the window. Through the little window I saw the arena. A slender figure wearing a white tunic stood with a large sword against a giant man. Her head could not be seen; she wore a large helmet. She had a collar around her neck and tight handcuffs around her wrists, with pieces of chain on either side.

The figure was quick, with the tip of her sword she sliced along the man's ribs. With ease she did a somersault over the man and with a pirouette she slashed the sword across his belly. The man went to the ground and the crowd went wild.

"Stop this fight "there was the hard voice of the fat man again. The figure dropped her sword and walked away. "Kill, kill, kill" was shouted. "By the sounds of it you are not done princess. Attilius, give the order". I looked to my left where a man stood with a whip. He was hitting the ground and had a dirty smile on his face.

All the man did was point to the man on the ground. The figure turned and ran at the man, grabbed his head and turned it 180 degrees. This was brutal. There was so much power in the small person. Why didn't she escape if she is so strong.

The purple alien in our cell shook his head "another clean death for the princess." Again I sat down with the men. Still I looked at the little window. "Welcome to the battle arena men, the only way to escape is death." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please leave a comment on what you thought.**


	2. Dragon balls

Chapter 2 – Dragon balls 

**The year 685**

_POV Piccolo_

During mediation, I felt an unknown ki energy coming to earth. It was weak, I was not alarmed. It came about 75 miles away from me on earth. But since our experiences with unknown aliens I kept an alert eye on the ki.

The energy I felt moved quickly to the right. This person must be flying, there are only a few individuals who could run this fast. The person's power level got higher. Was that smoke? I couldn't see it well because it was so far away. Nevertheless, I went ahead and had a look.

Getting closer, I saw that a piece of forest was on fire. The individual from whom the Ki energy was coming was standing with its back to me. "And what is the purpose of is this bonfire?" I asked. 

The person turned around. It was a young girl? White hair, blue eyes and no taller than 5.2 feet. She also came up in the air and turned her body to me and pointed "You, Namekian". My arms crossed, this was a new one. "Explain" I commanded.

She quickly flew closer to me, stopping a 6.5 feet from me. "Your dragon balls, where are they?" I shook my head "They are not my dragon balls. And why would I even tell you where they are anyway?" This was not the answer she wanted to hear and flew at me.  


Her attack was not powerful; I was able to block it with ease. This only seemed to make the little girl angrier. Again she lashed out, dodging I circled around her. My hand hit her upper arm and she flew backwards.

"I didn't travel light years to leave without my wish. Those dragon balls, where are they". She held her arm; she was clearly in pain but attacked again. Again I dodged and delivered a kick to her rear. She somersaulted into the air.

She threw a ki blast at me. Not strong I knocked it away. "Namekian! The dragon balls, where are they?" she sounded angry. "What wish do you want to make huh? Strength? Wealth? Immortality?" This only seemed to make her angrier.

I was tired of her though, she flew at me again. With a blow to the neck she knocked out and fell down. She spun around her own axis. Sighing I decided to catch her anyway, before she would fall into the flames. She hung over my arm. She weighed nothing. 

What to do? If I were to leave her here she will destroy again. Do I take her with me, is she my burden? What if her wish is not evil? Sighing I flew back to my place of residence. She was still unconscious when we arrived.

Perhaps I had been too brutal. She was still unconscious after an hour. Nightfall came. I built a fire, the nights are cold here. Not that I minded. After two hours I heard groans, the little girl began to regain consciousness.

_POV Strange girl_

I felt warmth from a fire; it had become dark. Shit! Had I fallen into the fire? I shot up and felt my body, but only saw a small modest campfire next to me. My hand went to my neck, it was hurting like hell. Then I saw the Namekian on the other side of the fire.

"Where am I?" my eyes tightened on the Namekian. "My place" the giant green man answered. I looked around; it was just a patch of forest. It was dark, I couldn't see much. "Why?" still rubbing my neck. "So you could destroy the planet?" he asked sarcastically.

Sighing, I sat down in a cross-legged position. My hands fell to my lap. "I don't want to destroy your planet, I just want my wish." The Namekian's eyes were fixed on me. "Who says we have dragon balls?" was his reply.

Angrily I stood up "You have dragon balls, I found old communication recordings. They talked about the dragon balls". The man across from me raised an eyebrow. "What recordings?" Sighing I sat back down "So many questions! But recordings between a team of warriors of the Frieza Force, recordings are over twenty years old".

Was the Namekian starting to laugh now? What could be so funny now? "What?" the man got up and walked over to the fire, he pulled out a piece of meat and threw it at me. "Watch out, could be hot." He sat back down and looked at me. "The recordings are probably between Raditz and Vegeta." 

_POV Piccolo_

The girl looked surprised but quickly a smile appeared on her face. "Those were the men indeed, so you know them?" I nodded yes. "But there really are dragon balls here on Earth right?" She sounded almost desperate. "It depends, what is your goal with this wish?"

She looked at her roasted leg. "I want the nightmares to stop" she whispered. "Nightmares?" this could still go either way. There are too many definitions of nightmares. I continued to observe the girl. She took a small bite of her food.

"I was born with a curse; I have nightmares, memories of the most violent killings. I hear screams, but I still see my hands doing the killing". She sounded like she was telling the truth, her voice trembling a bit. "Then you are in the right place, but not the right time.”

Two big eyes looked at me. Sighing, I continued "Two weeks ago a wish was made; a little pig lost his perfect briefs. The wish you want to make can only be made over fifty weeks". The girl jumped up and bowed with her hands pressed together. "Those fifty weeks I can wait, I have been living with these nightmares for seventeen years, but the end is in sight".

"So no more destroying forests?" I asked, just to be sure. They shook no. She sat back down and began to eat the roasted meat. We sat silently across from each other. I began my meditation. "Ehm Namekian? What should I call you?" I suddenly heard her ask.  
I opened one eye "My name is Piccolo". I closed it again, but the girl started talking further. "My name is Tosha, thanks for the answer and for not letting me fall into the fire." Not much later I saw that she had fallen asleep next to the campfire. . She shook once from the cold. I threw a cape around her as a blanket. Tomorrow we''ll just have to find a place for her for fifty weeks.

**Two timelines story. What will they have to do with each other? Follow and you'll find out *wink * .**

****

****

Xxx - Vino Lilly


	3. Slave princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some child abuse occurs in this chapter. Also some violence. But still a lot of reading pleasure!

Chapter 3 – Slave princess

**Year 650**

We sat silently in the cell for half an hour. I had my eyes closed and registered every sound, everything that was shouted or said. There must be a way out of here, it couldn't be that difficult. We are Saiyans! In no scenario would we were to stay here.

There was a man standing in front of our cell "Look now? We have real Saiyans, how amazing is this?" I opened one eye and saw the man. It a small fat man with blond hair. He had a whip hanging from a belt. I snorted angrily.

Another man came and stood next to him and observed us. This man was a dark-skinned muscular man. The same one who struck the whip when that slave figure was fighting. He had a dirty smile on his face. "This might get fun" he said.

Nappa jumped up angrily "we are not here to entertain you" he shouted. "No food for you big boy" the little fat man pointed at Nappa. Nappa wanted to fire a ki blast but gas was sprayed in his face. He went to the ground.

Then we heard a door open, everyone looked towards the door. "You little bitch, what was that just now?" The big toned man grabbed his whip from his belt. He grabbed the prisoner who had just been led inside by the upper arm and threw it on the ground in front of us. 

The helmet fell off the prisoner's head. Long white hair came out from under it. The man kicked her back once and the girl was slammed against the floor. Stunned, I watched as she let herself be run over. Was this the same person from earlier in the arena?

The man had his whip and struck her in the back. I estimated the girl to be about fourteen years old. Blue eyes were angry, but she did nothing. She was pulled up by her hair, he spat in her face. "Next time we want a show, you understand that little bitch?" he yelled.

I had walked up to the bars. Observing, I looked at the man. He was now focusing on me. "Perhaps we should put you up against a real opponent. I heard that Saiyans are just as brutal as when we command you. This could be fun". The man grabbed the girl by the throat and looked at her again.

"Ah girl, so strong but so pathetic. Little bastard, loved only as long as you fight." The man looked at us for a moment, then back at the girl. "You are already slowly becoming a woman; perhaps we should welcome our new guests." With one movement he pulled her tunic apart and threw her naked into the cell next to us. "No food for you today!" cried the fat one triumphantly.

The men walked away satisfied. I looked into the cell next to me. A young girl with whipping wounds across her back was trembling naked. Even we Saiyans are not that brutal. I still had my cape on my armor. I pulled it off and threw it through the bars "here". I sat back down quietly on the bench. I had so many questions.

"Princess, how are you" the purple alien walked over to the bars that kept our cells separated. The girl picked up a bone from the ground and with a growl she threw it against the bars. "Calm down princess" yelled the alien startled.

Seeing Raditz stare, I nudged him. Surprised he looked at me, I shook no. Raditz was smart enough that he understood me. After ten minutes, my curiosity prevailed. "Girl, talk. Why didn't you fight back? You are strong; we saw that in the arena". Two big blue eyes stared at me with sadness.

"She doesn't talk" the toned prisoner across from us also looked at the girl. I stood up and walked to the bars. The girl was sitting on the floor against the cold wall. The cold helped her wounds to stop from swelling from the whipping. She had my cape over her body. "Why do you call her princess?" I looked at the toned man.

The alien came and stood next to me "She's the daughter of the king, that black haired man who calls everything out there in the battle arena. The one with the golden staff. She's a bastard. Disowned by her own father, her mother was a slave". I sighed for a moment. Offspring of a king and being treated like that.

She shook for a moment from the cold and stood up. "Little girl, my name is Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans. That hairy one is Raditz; the one on the floor is Nappa. We are working on a plan to get out of here. Your assistance is appreciated". Her face went white, she looked startled and then sad.

Very quietly she walked to the bars; she held the cape together with one hand, the other she raised. She showed her wrist, her broken handcuff. She sighed "I ... slave". I grabbed her wrist through the bars. "Not for long now." Heavily she shook her head no.

The purple alien began to explain. “The dark- skinned man out there, that's Attilius. He's her master. She's a slave for life. For her to live there must be a bond with a master. Without a master, she's dead". I looked at the girl; she was so strong in the arena and so scared now. "And how do you become her master?" I asked determinedly.

There was a change in her face; I couldn't tell what it was. The fellow prisoner continued. "You must challenge her current master. Do you win? You win her." I got a smirk on my face. "Piece of cake." I let go of her wrist.

Indeed later at dinner, Nappa and the girl had nothing. I rolled a potato through the bars, I need to keep her strength up. Nappa and Raditz almost fought over the food. Everyone threw a piece towards Nappa. There was very little to eat. It was better time to go to sleep.

The next day, Attilius and the grease ball came to get the princess. It was time for my plan. "So time for a fun fight?" I turned to Attilius. “You dare fight my warrior. You stupid prince." I had a smile on my face. "If you think so low of us throw her against all three of us then" I suggested. "Deal, see you in the arena. Foolish prince". 

Not much later the three of us were back in the arena. We now knew what was going on. Nappa hyped up the crowd. Raditz and I observed everything in the arena. Soon I saw my target, Attilius. He was standing next to a gate. The gate opened and the slave princess came out. She had clean white tunic and again a shiny helmet on. Attilius threw her a sword.

The fat man with the braid, the king that is, began to talk. But I cut him off. "I challenge Attilius today." the crowd sounded startled. The man walked forward. "What is your goal?" he asked curiously. "If I win, your slave is mine." His face shot from startled to determined. "And if I win?" his eyes were on me.

"Not that you will win, but should you win you will have me as a warrior.” Nappa started talking to me but I ignored him. I had everything ready to go; now all I had to do was beat this schmuck. Raditz and Nappa went to stand on the side where the windows were of the cells. I stood in the middle and grinned at Attilius.

We flew at each other, both fists managed to hit the opponent. He was strong, but clearly lacked the experience that I had as a Saiyan warrior. I used my speed to get behind him and slammed my fists into his head. A ki blast to the back of him and the man was quickly on the ground. He tried to get up but I knocked him down in the ground.

With my foot I kicked at his face, I felt a crack under my boot. His hand reached out towards his slave he commanded "Kill him". From the corner of my eye I saw his slave, the princess focused on me. She had a sad look in her eyes. She ran towards me, I remained standing. I had expected this. And just before her sword hit me I stepped aside. I turned beside her and grabbed her hand and pushed the sword into Attilius' head.

Startled, she looked at her former master. The crowd went wild. A victorious smile spread on my face. The girl took a step back. She looked at me. "So you're mine now?" I asked. She nodded yes. Then she grabbed her helmet and tossed it aside. Her white hair fell loose to over her buttocks.. "Time for a little fun, let's get out of here," she twirled her sword in her hand. "Nappa, Raditz now "I called out.

The boys blasted holes in the walls, other imprisoned people and creatures emerged. "Princess, let's see what you can do. First, let's deal with the guards with that irritating gas". The girl ran off, making a dash for guards. Her sword went through limbs like butter. I followed her for the final blows.

The king tried to address us but the large group was not listening. The crowd fled. I saw the grease ball with the king. "Princess, who do you want? The king or the fat one?" The girl looked at the balcony, flicked her sword back and leapt up in a dash to the king; she planted her sword right in the middle of his heart. I was already standing next to her; the fat one got a ki blast in his stomach.

"Nappa, Raditz" I called out. "Time to go." We flew away from the arena. "Ehm prince we are being followed". I turned around; the girl was running with us. We stopped. "Are we taking her with us?" asked Raditz. "But the Frieza force is no place for a little girl" remarked Nappa. She looked at us with big blue eyes. I lowered myself in front of her.

I stood in front of her, she said nothing. I started "you can't come, I can". She didn't let me finish my sentence. She looked angry "Ma-master" she whispered as she grabbed my wrist. She had tears in her eyes. This little girl had as much blood on her hands as we did. She was a head shorter than me. She will be a good addition to our team because of her strong fighting. Sighing I said "ok".

I heard all kinds of things from the arena, I wanted to leave quickly. I grabbed her around the waist "Let's fly, we'll be faster". She wrapped her arms around my neck as I flew into the air. She kept her eyes closed but slowly they opened anyway. We flew to our pods. I put her on the ground when we landed. Now she had the biggest smile ever.

Our space pods opened. Raditz and Nappa sat down, she won't fit in there. Those men were too big. I sat down too; she came to sit on the floor between my legs, her legs pulled up. The pod closed. We set our coordinates to planet number #79 our home base.

The girl leaned against my leg. "Th-thank you, master" she said softly. "What is your name?" I asked. She looked up "name?" Sighing I put a hand on her head "You probably don't have one? I'll call you Rini". She laughed "Ri-rini". She rested her head against my knee. We flew into the starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a longer chapter, but I really couldn't make this one smaller. I also found this one too much fun to write!  
> Xxx Vino Lilly


	4. In the woods

**The year 685**

_POV Piccolo_

After my rest, I opened my eyes again. The sun was already rising. The place where Tosha the alien girl had slept was empty. Slowly my eyes glided over the patch of forest, she couldn't be far. She wasn't, I heard her by the river.

I pushed aside a piece of bush "what are you doing?" She was standing barefoot in the river and stood perfectly still. She put a finger to her mouth. My eyebrow went up questioningly. Then she pointed to a group of fish and got a smile on her face. With a precise ki shot she shot one out of the water. She caught it with her other hand.

"Breakfast" she laughed as she walked out of the water. She was a lot perkier than she was yesterday. She grabbed a device and fired a small fireball at a pile of wood. Meanwhile, she cleaned the fish with a knife. "Are you eating with me? I had heard that a Namekian only drinks?"

"True, I don't eat with you. I missed some exercises yesterday due to being interrupted". I flew up and looked for a good spot for a workout. Strength training was first on the list. Meanwhile, I figured out where best to accommodate the girl.

With my eyes closed I did the exercises, then I heard something next to me, I opened one eye and saw Tosha there, she mimicked my exercise. She was struggling with her feet. It all looked very comical. "You have to put your feet down first, and then adjust your posture.”

She stood up straight again, put her feet on the ground and brought her body into the right position. "Good, now catch this" I shot a ki ball at her. She indeed blocked it, but nevertheless fell to the ground. Shaking my head I walked over to her and crossed my arms. "Have you had any training at all?"

Angry, she jumped up with clenched fists. "I have had training; I am the toughest on my planet. But you are ridiculously strong". She looked up; she was at least 2 feet shorter than me. Then she went back into posture "I'm waiting" she laughed.

This girl was not a quitter, I respect that. Maybe I can teach her a few tricks. I walked back to the starting position. Again I formed a ball and threw it to Tosha. She blocked a little better, but still went to the ground. Again she got back on her feet and went back into position.

Sometime later she was flying through the air, she had been instructed to hit me. Only then could we have lunch. She wasn't fast, but occasionally she tried a trick. I knew them all, Gohan had also done them during his training. But her speed and strength were rapidly diminishing. She became exhausted. It was even heading towards the time of dinner.

"Just stop, you're exhausted. If we go any further you will pass out. You go and make a fire, I'll fetch you some food." With that, I turned and flew towards an animal. When I came back she was sitting cross-legged by the fire. She stared at the fire in Trans. The girl was completely exhausted.

Her eyes slowly sank shut, her head hung down. She had fallen asleep. I could let her rest for a moment. She had been training hard. After about ten minutes, I could feel her power level occasionally shoot up for a moment. Her hands squeezed tremblingly together. Tears slowly ran down her eyes. This must be a nightmare?

She began to make mumbling noises. Words like ‘sorry’ and ‘kill’ could be heard. Occasionally there were little balls of ki energy in her hands, but she squeezed them away again as well. Her molars crunched over each other. Her mutterings grew harsh; she began to scream. I decided to shake her awake.

Two big blue eyes looked at me startled. She jumped up "I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked startled. "No, but you obviously had a nightmare. How often do you have them?" She was so unstable, her power level occasionally skyrocketed. Some places went off the list where she could safely stay until she had her wish.

"Varying, sometimes four to five times a week. There are also times with once a week." I pressed a carafe of water into her hand; she took a large gulp. "And what do you see during such a nightmare?" my curiosity won. Tosha squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Death, I see killing. My hands, around a throat. My hands making great ki blasts and destroying villages. I hear screams, cries. I see eyes looking at me and still I beat the life out of them with my fist. I cannot stop it, I have no will of my own. It all seems so real, just like you are sitting in front of me now". Her voice trembled.

"I'll ask around tomorrow and see if anyone knows anything about this kind of dreams. Surely the kai`s must know something about what they mean". A surprised girl looked my way. "The Kai`s?" Sighing I continued "Yes, we have a direct line to them, quite handy". "Thank you" she whispered softly.

_POV Tosha_

A direct line to the Kai`s? And he is mega strong. What kind of planet is this? He doesn't even know me but still, he trained me for a day and tomorrow he's going to contact the Kai`s, purely because I have nightmares. Then I got a smell in my nose, food!

"Piccolo? May I ask something? Are you the strongest here or are you all so strong here?" Piccolo sat next to me smiling. He drank water while I ate away some pieces of meat. "I think I'm pretty strong but not the strongest by a long shot. That honor goes to Goku and Vegeta". What? Does that really say by a long shot? How strong will the others be then?

"Did I have a distorted view of power levels. I always thought of myself as pretty strong. On my planet certainly one of the strongest. But you easily blow me down like I'm a house of cards." My fists balled together. I felt a hand on my head Piccolo looked at me tightly "you're young; with good training you'll go a long way".

Yawning, I lay down against him, I felt safe with him. He'll probably think it's weird, I don't care. I miss contact. Everyone is always afraid of me. He isn't. Slowly I sank back into sleep. A piece of fabric came over my body, like it did this morning when I woke up.

_POV Piccolo_

Wait what? There was a girl sleeping against me. Just my luck. Last night she was so cold, I put a cape on her as a sheet. She made herself at home very fast here. I have to find a place for her to live quickly. She can't stay here in the woods, she's not used to it, is she?

With her nightmares and what I saw it do, the city already drops out. So no Gohan or Krillin for example. Maybe she can stay with Bulma and Vegeta. They have plenty of room. I don't want her with Goku. His wife won't really appreciate her in the night. Maybe she could stay in the lookout? That might be a good idea. Or here? She can use some training. Sigh.

I too drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. Looking forward to hearing what you guys think. Let us know. A kuddo or like for the love of Dragon ball <3**


	5. Planet 79

**Year 650**

_POV Vegeta_

Slowly, the door to the space pod opened. We were on planet #79. Our home base. Raditz stood before the opening and offered his hand to Rini. As I stepped out of the pod behind her I saw Frieza`s men looking shocked. Was this because we were back or because of our extra edition.

"Prince Vegeta, you and your team are to report to Lord Frieza immediately" Cui, a purple fish-like alien stood in the doorway looking at us with a dirty smile. "Fine, I actually have a lot to ask him too.” At the door, Cui stopped us, pointing at Rini. "And this is?"

Irritated, I slapped his hand away. "None of your damn business Cui, now step aside." Cui wanted to strike out with his fist but immediately stopped when a sword was pointed at his face. I got an amused smile on my face. "She's a bit protective of her master, now fuck off Cui". Cui stepped aside.

"Master?" I heard him stammer. We walked down the hallways. I hated this place. But a lack of a home planet had condemned us to this one. I felt the eyes of foot soldiers at our backs. My new little pet was perhaps a bit unusual.

The doors to Frieza`s room swooshed open. Frieza hung in his hover chair. Zarbon and Dodoria, his guard dogs stood beside him. The room smelled like a cold refrigerator. Frieza turned to us. "You're back, planet destroyed I take it. Monkeys?" he looked at our team with amusement.

"That planet, that's not a three man task. And you knew that Frieza. We met some of your old soldiers. You knew where you were sending us" I had to keep my posture. Inside I was boiling with hatred; I wanted to attack him more than anything. But I was no match for that dirty lizard.

Frieza began to laugh loudly "I knew of course, but had simply estimated you stronger. That's all". Zarbon took a step closer and looked at my slave. "But by the looks of it, you brought along a souvenir?" he asked a little puzzled. Everyone looked at Rini, the little girl just diagonally behind me.

"This is the slave Princess Rini. She is mine now". I turned a little toward her. "And what were you planning to do with that little plaything?" asked Dodoria. Frieza took a sip of red wine and observed the girl. "From the looks of it she's a gladiator slave, I'd like a demonstration though, Cui! I'll see you around the corner, come over".

Cui joined us "You called me Lord Frieza" he gave a salute. "Yes! You fight with the slave girl." Cui looked surprised. Everyone moved aside. I briefly put my hand on Rini`s shoulder "this one is strong, but stupid. Don`t hold back, just have fun".

Rini flipped her sword in her hand. She had a determined look at Cui. "You can't seriously think I'm fighting a little girl" he stammered. "Princess" and I pointed at Cui. Rini got a small grin on her face. She ran straight at him.

Cui made a ki ball of energy, the princess was too fast. But instead of going around him she made a slide under him. With the tip of her sword she wounded his ankle. Staggering in surprise, he turned around. Rini also made a ball of enegy and fired it from underneath against Cui. She jumped up and swung her sword at his upper arm. He blocked it, but not without damage.

Cui was holding her sword; she tried to pull it loose but could not. Then she bit his hand and Cui let go of the sword in fright. "You little bitch!" cried Cui. She made a kicking motion to his stomach. He dodged her but while dodging ran into a swinging sword. As evasion he fell to the ground. Rini jumped on him and wanted to put her sword in his chest.

Frieza began to clap, Rini had clearly won. "Princess, it’s okay" I called out before she could make her kill. Quietly she stepped away from a startled Cui. Rini came to stand beside me. Satisfied, I watched Cui rise from the ground again. 

"Please do give that girl decent armor. She's amusing, you can go now, monkeys". Frieza waved us away. Together we walked toward the distribution center. "I guess welcome to Frieza`s forces". Raditz made a pathetic attempt at being social. The girl looked at him but said nothing. Nappa had to laugh about it. But he got an angered look from Rini.

We arrived at the distribution center. There was an older little man with green hair standing at a counter. He met us cheerfully "hello Saiyan gentlemen, what can I do for you today". Then his eye fell on our little pup. Sighing I walked over to the man. "An armor for the little princess please." I pointed at Rini. 

"Ok, come girl" the man beckoned her towards him. She looked at me for approval, I nodded that it was ok. "Make it quick dressing man. We don't have all day" I snapped towards the man. All he did was smile friendly. 

About five minutes later they came back to us. My slave now looked like a Frieza army puppet. She was wearing the black female version with the V-Neck armor. She wore only a pair of black pants underneath with no legs. Her black boots came to just below the knee. On her back she had a scabbard with her sword. Her hair was in a high ponytail. 

Then we heard a huge rumble. It was Nappa and Raditz their stomachs. Everyone looked slightly startled. "Ok, first canteen then rest" I commanded. My team walked after me. The canteen was not far. On the way we suddenly came across the purple alien and tinted fighter. "Princess?" said the purple alien. But quickly he walked on with a small smirk.

Arriving at the canteen, Rini looked around in surprise. At the buffet there was plenty of food. Large pieces of meat, potatoes and vegetables all the things you could want. We Saiyans threw our trays full. The little girl was looking her eyes out. She was used to barely eating. Hesitantly she looked at the meat. I threw a roasted leg on her tray. It took too long. And I was hungry.

At the table, all four of us shoved our food in. We Saiyans because we are Saiyans, the little girl because she had never had a normal meal before. Then Cui came in, fresh from the emergency room. He walked directly over to us. Angry he stood at our table "that was a cheap trick with that sword. I bet without the sword the little kid is nothing".

The little princess looked at me, her eyes asking for a defense. Then my eyes shifted to Cui. Angrily, he stood making his complaint. Then I looked at the little slave again. I got a triumphant smile "Princess, break his arm". In one motion she stood up, grabbed his wrist moved it up while the other hand hit the arm back. It snapped, Cui`s face turned pale.

"Dear Cui, did you have more to contribute?" I watched as the purple fish walked away from our table. Nappa was bursting with laughter. Raditz also started to laugh. Rini and I continued eating quietly. Without saying anything, there was nothing to say anyway.

Not much later we walked to our sleeping quarters. I didn't trust Nappa with the little girl at all, actually Raditz I didn't either. It came down to me again. Fortunately, the girl was not that big, she fit fine on the couch in the corner of the room. We walked into my room. She looked around inquiringly. The girl didn't know anything.

Then she suddenly stared at a cape I normally had on my armor. She let the fabric slide through her fingers. "That's where you get to sleep" I pointed to the couch. She got the biggest smile on her face "Thank you, master" she stammered. This was the only thing she had said all day. She lay down on the couch, I quickly heard her snore softly.

That night I couldn't sleep. It wasn't because Rini was in the room. I slept more often on missions next to Nappa and Raditz. I felt restless, for more than ten years it had been just the three of us, I am not really a team player. But this girl will obey me better than those two thickheads, that`s for sure. Finally I fell asleep, as if a source of warmth were lying close to me.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Thanks for reading chapter five!   
Fun fact! The name Rini comes from Japan and means little rabbit. Now Vegeta sees her as a pet. And she came across as a scared little bunny at the prison.**


	6. Dreams

**Year 685**

_POV Tosha_

Damn he flies fast. I had trouble keeping up with him. From a distance I saw a half sphere hanging in the air. This must be the lookout? Piccolo had told me about it this morning. This one was ridiculously high. Slowly we got closer. We were met by two figures.

It was a Namekian and a little funny black fat man. The Namekian waved "Piccolo". We landed in front of the two figures on the lookout. "Hello Dende, Mr. Popo. Long time no see". The men shook hands. There was a very calm serene atmosphere here.

This Dende looked at me kindly. "Hello miss, my name is Dende I am the guardian of earth, this is my assistant Mr. Popo". I waved "My name is Tosha, anonymous knight from a distant planet called Wain. I am here for the dragon balls"

Dende looked at Piccolo "But for the dragon balls you have to be with Bulma." Piccolo walked over to me and put his hand on my head. "I would like you to ask King Kai something. She is suffering from a special kind of nightmares. I was wondering if he knows anything".

The young Namakian put a hand on his back "follow me" and the four of us walked to a more beautiful garden full of flowers. "Sit down" said Dende quietly. I imitated Piccolo by sit in the same way he was sitting in meditation. Colorful insects flew by. They were beautiful.

A insect with large blue round wings sat on my nose. Amazed, I looked at the wings they moved up and down. I seemed to go into a Trans, slowly becoming dreamy and drifting away. My complete awareness was gone.

I entered a dream stage, but I smelled smoke. Around me I saw people fleeing. A voice in my head, a loud voice spoke to me. My hand went forward, from my core a wave of warmth flowed to my hand. A light blue ball of energy formed. With everything in me I shot the ball in the direction of a building.

A loud scream filled my ears; a woman with shards of glass in her head fell at my feet. My foot found its way to her head. I felt a lump in my throat, I heard a crack. Tears filled my eyes, the heat now slipping to both my hands. Two balls of energy shot to the sides. Great explosions followed, I walked on.

There seemed to be a village in front of me. A hand on my shoulder, it whispered but I could not hear its voice. A white gloved finger pointed to a warrior, I leapt towards him and both my hands surrounded his throat. "Sorry" I stammered, but I had no control over my actions. I watched the life disappear from his eyes like snow on a summer day.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, I looked at the blood on my hands. They were shaking violently. I heard voices behind me, I fired off light blue energy balls again, and my body was shaken. My own name was hearable, slowly the world around me faded away. Hands could be felt around my wrists.

_POV Piccolo_

I looked at a small startled girl but sais "Dende, you okay?" Perhaps a warning before this would have been helpful. Tosha wanted to look sideways; I stopped her. She didn't need to see what she had done in her dream. "We're back again Piccolo" shouted Dende.

Mr. Popo stood up again. Dende walked over to us and looked up "did you pick up anything King Kai". King Kai's voice filled the garden, startled Tasha jumped up. Dende soothingly put a hand on her upper arm. "Calm down."

"That was very remarkable, but this was not a dream. The girl may be in a dream stage, but this was definitely not a dream". I looked up "what was it then". I always got irritated when he didn't go straight to the point. Gently I felt two hands around my lower arm. Tosha looked around anxiously.

She had done quite a bit of damage in the garden; Mr. Popo began gathering flowers and putting earth back. King Kai continued. "I am going to consult the Supreme Kais, these look like memories of trauma to me. But I need to know this for sure". The hands around my arm became tighter.

"I don't know this; I've always lived on planet Wain. There is no war there; I can't even make light blue energy balls. And I am not capable of killing" Tosha looked angry. I felt sorry for her "Let King Kai figure it out, this is his first finding. But as he says, he must consult the Supreme Kais". The hands became less tense.

Dende and I agreed when King Kai knew something he would contact us. We promised Mr. Popo that we would not let Tosha fall asleep near the garden again. After what I had seen only one place was safe, I was stuck with an adolescent for a year. I need to contact Gohan about this I thought to myself.

"Come Tosha, we still have to fly a bit to West City." I took off into the air Tosha was right behind me. We waved goodbye to Dende and Mr. Popo. "What's in West City?" asked Tosha. I turned around "There's Bulma, and the dragon ball radar". We flew on quickly.

_POV Vegeta_

The gravity machine was on maximum. Quietly I did my pushups. I felt that a familiar Ki was visiting. Piccolo didn't visit often, I didn't care that he was here. There was another energy with him. Not strong, not particularly alarming. But there was something, it was nagging.

I tried to ignore it, that feeling. After about fifteen minutes, it was driving me crazy. It was like having an itch on your back, not unpleasant but still nice when you've scratched it. With one push on the button I turned off the gravity machine. I walked out of the room.

On the way to Piccolo, I ran into Trunks. He clearly had his buddy Goten on the phone "Yeah really bizarre, we should really train with Piccolo soon". I looked at my son. What was he babbling about now? Training with Piccolo, what kind of thing would that gives him the idea of doing that?

I looked down from a window. There were Piccolo and Bulma talking. And another person, a familiar face. I took a step back and looked down again. A young girl, white hair, were those blue eyes? Is that? No! This is impossible, right? I stared down. She was a copy. Only this copy had hair down to her shoulders not long until her buttocks.

Quickly I walked downstairs. My wife called me the moment I walked through the door to the garden. "Oh honey, Piccolo is visiting what fun huh?" Slowly I walked over to the three of them. The girl had a bright smile on her face. "Oh honey, this is Tosha, she's an alien like you." Bulma found herself being funny. 

Observing, I took her in. "Hi Tosha" I spoke slowly. "We are here just for the dragon ball radar. We'll be out of here in a minute" Piccolo looked at me. I knew exactly what my wife was gona say. "Nonsense! You guys are staying for dinner. Go sit on the terrace, I'll grab some cold lemonade. Oh and honey you go take a shower first".

When I came back from the shower I saw the weird girl playing with Bulla. They were running together after a ball. When she wanted to kick a ball Trunks came between them. "Hey!" she called with the biggest smile ever. "Not fair brother!" shouted Bulla. The girl whispered something to my daughter and then they jumped on top of Trunks together. I knew that face, but not so carefree.

I joined Piccolo and Bulma. They filled me in on night terrors the girl was supposedly having and that they wanted to wish it away with the dragon balls. Piccolo gave a description of the nightmares. I managed to picture her dreams my head, there was no doubt! This was my little Rini, but that was beyond the realm of possibility. This because I sent her to her death. I looked up, I looked straight into two blue eyes but now full of joy. This is impossible! 

**  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
That was chapter six already. Thanks anyway for reading. Keep following along especially, even I find it exciting where it is going.  
Xxx Vino Lilly**


	7. Glass

_POV Vegeta_

We stood with our team in the middle of the training ground. A large open space that was covered with dark thick dirt. Several teams were sparring with each other; other warriors were practicing with weights.

Cui stood on the other side, glaring angrily at us. But he kept his distance. I could only smile triumphantly. "Nappa, you're first. Nappa looked at me sheepishly. I wanted to know Rini`s strength. "You`re going to spar with the princess. I don`t want any major injuries and no one killed ok?"

On one side stood a girl of about 4.6 feet, 77 lbs. On the other side was a large man measuring over 6.1 feet, 265 lbs. This could never be fair. But this was a showdown I was curious about. A good fighter could be small and agile.

This was a fight that clearly drew attention. More fighters had stopped to watch. "Princess" as I looked at Rini I pointed to Nappa. It was a fight without weapons, pure force. The little girl jumped at Nappa, Nappa who was aiming straight for her, hit midair. Rini had jumped over his fist and landed on his arm.

My slave made an energy ball between her hands and pressed it against Nappa's face. He swung her off his arm and had to cough extremely "that was vile" he cried. The little girl shot several energy balls to his back, Nappa fired a big one at her. The girl was blown away with ease.

Clearly affected by the attack, she crawled up; she had a determined look in her eyes. She ran at him, pretend a movement and kicked him full in the nuts. Nappa fell to his knees with his hands in his crotch. The girl kicked at Nappa's face, but this did nothing for him. She clearly still lacks the brute strength. I knew enough.

"Ok all done that's it." Napa came up and Rini came and stood next to me. "She didn't win prince" Nappa looked angry. "Yeah but neither did you Nappa." I started to stretch my arms, but then we were called through our scouts. Multiple squads by the looks of it. This could be interesting if we had to go with a large group.

We walked towards the ships, I saw from the corner of my eye that Frieza and his best men were also going into a ship. "Which planet is the target" I asked a pilot who got in. "Planet Glass prince." I stopped, that was the planet we had returned from yesterday.

I looked sideways, observing Rini`s reaction. She looked at me with a small smile "just fun, master". I put my hand on top of her head. We then walked further into the ship. All the teams were looking for places to sit. I dropped onto a bench, the men next to me. Rini sat on the floor in front of me, the same as she had when in the attack pod. She began quietly sharpening her sword.

"Is it true?" a warrior across from us looked at Rini. "What?" I responded with irritation. "That, that girl is a slave from the planet we're going to go now?" Several warriors looked at us. Sighing, I crossed my arms. "She is a princess, and yes I am her master. And again yes she is from that terrible planet".

Rini looked past her sword "Kill them all? Master?" It was if she could read my mind. With a victorious smile I placed a hand on top of her head "Yes princess, they deserve it." She took a deep breath "fun.” This was the most words I ever heard her say. I could almost feel her sense of vengeance.

_POV Rini_

Master is calm, I am calm. Master is good to me, I may have fun from him. I hate the place where I was born. Mean dirty creatures there. I follow my master in fight, he is sweet to me.

_POV Vegeta_

Slowly I woke up, a voice called out that we were approaching planet Glass. Rini was hanging against my leg. Nappa was the first to get up "where are any gas masks?" he asked out of the blue. "How long did you think about that Nappa?" Raditz started laughing. Rini stood up and stretched. "Gas, don't breathe" she said softly.

I was surprised to hear that she slowly started to talk more. When we met her they said she didn't speak. "Princess?" I stood up next to her "were you allowed to talk by your previous master?" She shook no; her eyes spoke pain and hate. "Thought so." We felt the ship hit the ground.

The cargo doors went up. Nappa and Raditz wanted to run out with the rest of the men, I stopped them. When everyone was out we walked quietly to the entrance. As I thought, there were men with gas. Half the ship was already on the ground. "Princess? How long do you need for the men with the gas?"

She raised two fingers, took her sword from her scabbard. With a dive, she jumped on the warriors who had gas tanks. "Shit it's the slave" I heard a voice call out. There were explosions. She jumped from warrior to warrior. They fell to the ground one after the other.

"Men, now it's our turn." We flew slightly into the air. We attacked the men who were still standing. With a few other warriors who had not gone out due to the gas, we had quickly defeated this group. Time to focus on the large city we saw in the distance. I wanted to take off but figured that Rini couldn't fly yet. My feet came back to the ground; her arms went around my neck. We took off.

We land with the group in the middle of the city. I heard whispers; a bunch of soldiers came running. These too had gas, I pointed and my little pet knew what to do. We focused on destroying the city. The explosion, the panic and the feeling of a ki blast flying out of your hand. Life couldn't get any better.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frieza and his guard dogs heading toward a palace-like building. I beckoned my team to me. "We're going after Frieza." Two arms went around my neck again, my arm around her waist. "When we get back help me to remember that the first thing we do is teach you how to fly."

We landed on a balcony, slowly walked in. Frieza addressed a large man wearing a golden tunic. He was quietly eating fruit and sitting on a big golden chair. "Your time is up friend Emperor Claudius" Frieza addressed him. I felt two hands against my back, Rini stood anxiously against me. Strange.

The man began to laugh "Oh lord, no. Your time is up". The two brought up a hand and shot a ki blast at each other. We were blown out onto the balcony. These were two strong forces against each other. Then we saw that they were hovering over the palace. Ready for a fight.

"Raditz! Take the princess to the ship. Nappa and I will follow in a moment". The weak and inconvenient ones were gone. Nappa and I could hold our own with these explosions; this was a fight I wanted to see. I wanted to know what Frieza was capable of. The two went at each other hard. My scouter flew to pieces from my face, so much power.

The man could even plant a fist against Frieza`s face. In turn, Frieza became angry and managed to overpower the man fairly quickly, leaving only a pile of dust behind. "I have seen enough, come Nappa". On the way to the ship we managed to do some more destruction. 

Back at the ship, there was a fight going on. Raditz and Rini held their own against a group of about fifteen soldiers. Nappa and I landed on the other side of the group. "Ah are you guys having all the fun without us now?" cried Nappa. "Ah did you miss us Nappa" shouted Raditz back.

"Men, princess! Let's finish this quickly. I'm done here on this planet, though." As Raditz and Nappa went on a rampage through the group, Rini ran around the group with her sword. I watched, these soldiers were not worth my energy. I thought about the power Frieza was showing. It worried me.

When two hours later the ship took off, there were clearly fewer soldiers. Even though there was more room in the ship Rini was again sitting by my legs. She was clearly tired. Her little body hung against my leg, it was ok. She hadn't let a man live, her knuckles were full of wounds and her sword was blunt. My eyes were falling shut from sleep too.

**Chapter 8 will follow soon Xxx Vino Lilly**

**Author's Note:**

> Grammar will be corrected over time. After all, English is not my mother language. 
> 
> Kudo / Like for loving Dragonball <3 
> 
> Xxx Vino Lilly


End file.
